Wrath of Apocalypse
Wrath of Apocalypse is the ultimate sequel to Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades to be made by RedSilver56. Synopsis Following the events of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles, and after waiting for so many years, Apocalypse is finally ready to make his move. With help from Magneto, the Horseman of War, Storm(X-Men), the Horseman of Famine, Psylock, the Horseman of Pestilence, and new recruit BlackWarGreymon, the new Horseman of Death, he is prepared to destroy the Earth, and rebuild it in his own image, with help from the Villains. All that stands in his way are Code Red, who have taken great precautions for his move. Will they be able to save the world? Or will everything we've built fall, and from the ashes of our world, they'll build a better one? Plot Prologue: Fighting Apocalypse and his Horsemen/The Four Villains Retreat: The film kicks off with Nighlock narrating about how he, Team Iron Man, and Team Cap forced Apocalypse, Magneto, Storm, and Psylock to retreat. He tells the audience how everyone thought that was the last time they would see him. And how they were wrong. Apocalypse Awakens From his Slumber/finding his remaining Horsemen: A few years after the War of the Apocalypse, Apocalypse awakens from a deep sleep he put on himself for when the time to strike was right. He gets up and puts on his cloak to disguise himself. He goes out and rescues Storm, who was pick pocketing some men. He tells her the time is right, and returns the Armour she wore. He then finds Psylock and gives her a new sword. Finally, they find Magneto, who is about to kill some workers that called the police on a mutant. The Heroes meets Code Red/Nighlock and Hiatt Grey's cage fight Summer is here and the heroes meet the whole Code Red team for the first time ever. Nighlock shows everyone the teammates they've lost over the years, including the original Indominus Rex in her human form. Always wanting to see who was stronger, Hiatt Grey challenges Nighlock to a cage fight. Nighlock tells his fan that Hiatt names the terms, but he names the place. Apocalypse recruits BlackWarGreymon/Digivolve to ChaosWarGreymon: Apocalypse and the three Horsemen find BlackWarGreymon standing on a hill overlooking the sunrise. He tells him to reach as deep as he can, and he will find that he can rot things away with his mere presence. After unleashing his full power, BlackWarGreymon digivolves to ChaosWarGreymon. Wanda senses Apocalypse: As Nur starts regaining his strength, Wanda is helping move some equipment for Team Cap. She is about set the box down, when she senses his presence. Knowing this could be trouble, she warns her team. Magneto kills Hiatt Grey: While strolling through the park, the poles lift Hiatt Grey up and take him to the roof of the building. He finds Magneto there, who squashes him with a truck, killing him. Jean Grey's Nightmare of Apocalypse: At X-Mansion, everyone is having uneasy sleep. Charles discovers Jean is having a nightmare and sees destruction. She says it must mean that Apocalypse must have returned. Apocalypse resurrects the fallen Villains/The Villains swear allegiance to Nur: Apocalypse then sets to work on reviving all the fallen villains from the past five years. They thank him and immediately swear allegiance to him. The remaining villains who have survived ared reluctant at first but finally agree. Apocalypse destroys the park: While they were looking for Hiatt Grey, the Villains appeared and trapped the heroes. Then Apocalypse and his four Horsemen teleport onto the scene and destroy the park. Nur tells them that this is only the beginning. Code Red calls the Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four: Realizing they need help, Nighlock brings the Avengers together, calls his fellow X-Men, and the Fantastic Four. He tells them Nur has returned, and the villains have joined him and that he now has BlackWarGreymon on his side. Flash and Crash Fire hear about the problem: In their home, Flash Fire and his twin Crash Fire become aware of the problem. They don their old uniforms and go to join up with their comrades. Apocalypse gets rid of the nuclear arsenal: While Luna is searching the night for something suspicious, Apocalypse hacks into her mind and uses her to get rid of the nuclear arsenal and then he kidnaps Princess Twivine. Weapon X captures the Mane 6, Indominus Rex, DigiDestined, and Quicksilver: Blaming them for the incident, William Stryker arrives and uses a sonic blast to knock everyone out. He captures the Mane 6, Indominus Rex, DigiDestined, and Quicksilver. The Avengers go to save them alongside Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine. Rescuing the captured Heroes: The Avengers, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine arrive at the Weapon X base and sneak around. Vision draws some of the guards away alongside War Machine and Falcon. Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch, Scott Summers, Scott Lang, Nightcrawler, and Hawkeye find a room full of prisoners. As they go through the base, they fight off the guards, until they finally leave the base. ???: Scenes #Prologue: Fighting Apocalypse and his Horsemen/The Four Villains Retreat #Apocalypse Awakens From his Slumber/Finding his Remaining Horsemen #The Heroes meets Code Red/Nightlock and Hiatt Grey's cage fight #Apocalypse recruits BlackWarGreymon/Digivolve to ChaosWarGreymon #Wanda senses Apocalypse #Magneto kills Hiatt Grey #Jean Grey's Nightmare of Apocalypse #Apocalypse resurrects the fallen Villains/The Villains swear allegiance to Nur #Apocalypse destroys the Park #Code Red calls the Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four #Flash and Crash Fire hear about the problem #Apocalypse gets rid of the nuclear arsenal #Weapon X captures the Mane 6, DigiDestined, Indominus Rex, and Quicksilver #Rescuing the Captured Heroes #??? Characters Heroes: *Code Red(Nighlock, Major Malfunction, Taser(Phoenix form), Red Smoke, Light Ultron(Knight Mode), Air Strike, Mirage the Illusionist, Firestar, Indominus Rex(original/Phoenix form), Quicksilver(MCU), Bucky Barnes, Sauron(Marvel), Deadpool, General Maximoff, Gambit, Justice, Shark Fleet, Blue Eagle), Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum & Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie & Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012 version), Splinter(2012 version), April O'Neil(2012 version), Casey Jones(2012 version), The Mighty Mutanimals(Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell, Pigeon Pete), Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes,Tish Katsufrakis, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotloud, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Sora and Riku, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, The Mixels, Mordecai and Rigby, Benson, Skips Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Big, and Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver and Blaze, Emerl, G-Merl Guest Stars and Cameo: * Villains: * Trivia * Soundtrack # Category:RedSilver56 Category:Sonic879 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:War films Category:Epic films